Existencia problemática y Cambios
by Metamorfosis
Summary: -En una existencia vacía, un inesperado apoyo me cambió radicalmente... Soy Hermione Granger y esta es mi historia-. N/A: Adelante
1. Inicio: Un día cualquiera

Este es el primer fic que he hecho con varios capitulos, no se como me saldrá, pero espero que os guste.

Se ruegan réplicas y opiniones en forma de review, para seguir mejorando :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares conocidos en esta historia no son míos, son de la genial J.K. Rowling (por desgracia para muchos xD)

* * *

Capítulo 1º:

**"Inicio: Un día cualquiera..."**

_"Estoy harta, no puedo soportarlo más…_

_Nadie me comprende, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo?_

_No, que yo sepa, ¿acaso es porque no soy como esos pedazos de carne sin cerebro tengo que pasar por esto?_

_No hay derecho, yo pensaba que era diferente, que era mejor que ellas, pero no, todos me ignoran, no le importo a nadie._

_Cierto es que sigo pensando que no necesito un hombre para poder vivir y ser feliz, pero, ¿y mis amigos?_

_Tantos años juntos, tantas cosas sufridas, dejándonos la piel por una causa que muchos creían perdida…_

_Ahora que lo conseguimos la guerra terminó, las ratas que no liquidamos a punta de varita se escondieron en sus agujeros, espero que para pudrirse allí dentro._

_Ohh… ¿quién lo pensaría? La bondadosa y puritana Hermione Granger matando a sangre fría a decenas de mortífagos sedientos de sangre, mientras el gran héroe Harry Potter luchaba contra ese engendro de la naturaleza conocido como Lord Voldemort._

_Tiempo después, cuando nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas, las fiestas y los eventos sociales afloraron como hongos, todas para alabar al Niño-que-vivió._

_No, no estoy celosa, en absoluto, me alegra que apoyen a Harry, porque se los merece, pero, ¿qué les cuesta darme un poco de reconocimiento?_

_Yo maté a más mortífagos que nadie, ensucié mis manos con su sangre…_

_Pero ya veo que no le importa a nadie, y cuando digo a nadie, es a NADIE"._

Harry por fin le echó valor y se declaró a Ginny, y ahora están felices y contentos; y Ron…

Bueno, Ron es un caso aparte… se volvió un mujeriego, alardeando frente a todas esas niñas que han sustituido sus cerebros por bolas de algodón de caramelo. La guerra le dejó como secuelas una sonrisa peligrosa y una cicatriz que le cruza el rostro, dándole un aspecto de tipo duro, pero, como yo se muy bien, no lo es en absoluto… Cierto que dejó a algunos mortífagos KO y eso, pero después de ver a Voldemort no le faltó más que echar a correr bajo las faldas de su madre lloriqueando. Aunque conociendo bien a Molly, seguro que le daría un buen golpe…

Sonrío melancólica, parece que esos tiempos quedaron atrás,… ahora poco menos que nos saludamos por los pasillos, eso si Harry no está acaramelado con Ginny, y Ron no tiene a una horda de adolescentes hormonales detrás…

Busco un refugio,…, la biblioteca queda descartada. Desde que Madame Pince dejó su puesto, parece un zoológico de niños de primero que se dedican a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro con tomos tales como "El amanecer del calamar gigante del lago" y "Apasionante historia del gran país de las Orugas Híbridas"…

De repente siento el deseo de escapar a un lugar oscuro y silencioso, fresco, donde pueda sumergirme en mis pensamientos sin ser molestada.

Pensé en las mazmorras, ¡oh Dios!, empiezo a pensar como los Slytherins…

Pero no me importa, y allí que me dirijo, al fin y al cabo, no le intereso a nadie ¿o si…?

* * *

_Fin del primer capi ^^_

_Espero que os halla gustado._

_Aguardaré pacientemente ( o más bien impacientemente xD) sus reviews._

_**Salu2**_

_****Metamorfosis****_


	2. Las mazmorras

Como ya puse en el summary, estoy reeditando la historia, por lo que se me hace raro escribir de nuevo los comentarios de pie de pagina.

Asi que, a leer! xD

* * *

Capitulo 2º:

**"Las mazmorras"**

Tomé el mismo camino que llevaba a la clase de Pociones y me desvié hacia la izquierda, bajando por unas oscuras escaleras resbaladizas a causa de la humedad.

Todo está oscuro y silencioso, ¡esto es lo que yo buscaba!

Me adentro más aún por los pasillos, esperando encontrar un aula vacía donde poder evadirme de la festividad y calor que hacían arriba.

De repente, escucho voces, me escondo en un rincón oscuro, rezando porque no me descubran.

-Serán Slytherins- pienso…

Oigo retazos de una conversación:

-Osea, ¿has visto como están?-

-Sí, a esos me los llevaría yo a pasar un buen rato…-

-Shh… como nos escuchen los otros estamos acabadas-

-Tranquilízate, no será la primera vez que me tiro a un Gryffindor-

-Sí, la verdad es que algunos están, uff… supongo que merece la pena intentarlo-

Se oyen pasos cercanos a donde estoy escondida, y no son precisamente de las serpientes huecas que hablaban antes…

-Ahora sí, cállate, por ahí vienen Malfoy y CIA-

-Oh, él si que tiene clase, dicen que es un dios en la cama-

Me pego a la pared todo lo que puedo y aguanto la respiración.

-"¡Lo que me faltaba, como me vea Malfoy no salgo de aquí viva!"-

Veo brillar una cabellera rubia tras mi escondite, -"Es él"-

Viene acompañado por sus gorilas guardaespaldas y Zabini.

Sonríe con suficiencia a las chicas que están en el pasillo, mientras esos dos mastodontes se dan de golpes discutiendo sobre quien a empujado a quien.

–"¿Son idiotas o qué?"- Valla pregunta más tonta me hago, está claro que si.

Las chicas se alejan soltando chillidos irritantes mientas Malfoy se aleja por los pasillos.

Respiro aliviada, eh!, ahora que lo pienso… he estado aguantando la respiración todo este rato.

Mi corazón late acelerado, ya se me han quitado las ganas de evadirme en mis pensamientos, ¡es hora de correr!

Comienzo a correr por los pasillos, intentando no perderme, -"menos mal que tengo memoria fotográfica"- corro y corro cada vez más deprisa, ¿Qué es este pánico que me atenaza el estómago? Siento peligro cerca y no se por que…

Giro una esquina y me choco contra algo… o alguien –"Que no sea alguien, por favor"-

Demasiado tarde, noto un aliento cálido y agitado rozándome la frente, mientras unas manos fuertes me agarran de los hombros cargando con mi peso, evitando que caiga al suelo.

-"¡Esta va a ser mi tumba!"- pienso, está claro que es un Slytherin, ¿quién si no estaría deambulando por los pasillos? Aparte de mí, claro…

Levando la vista lentamente, siento como su olor me invade y hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

Lentamente, lentamente,… diviso un mentón que me entran ganas de morder y una tez pálida que reluce a la luz de las antorchas.

-"¿Qué me pasa?, ¿qué es ésta atracción? Ni siquiera la sentí con Krum"-

Levanto un poco más la cabeza, su rostro queda oculto entre las sombras, necesito tocarlo…

Elevo una de mis manos y le rozo la mejilla, temerosa de que esta visión se desvanezca.

Está fría, pero me gusta su contacto, hace contraste con mis manos calientes a causa de la excitación.

Él desliza sus manos desde mis hombros, se entierran en mi cabello, un escalofrío me recorre por completo, sé que me está mirando aunque no pueda verle la cara.

Cierro los ojos, él acerca su cara a la mía, siento su aliento rozándome los labios, está cerca, lo siento… más, un poco más…

Nos sobresalta el ruido de unos pasos apresurados, nos separamos reticentes.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de sus labios, -"Lo necesito…"-

Corro a esconderme detrás de una columna, mientras él se marcha, sin decir una sola palabra.

No importa, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, es un presentimiento.

Los pasos se alejan, por fin puedo salir de aquí…

Me escabullo por las escaleras y salgo al exterior, -"Hace calor…"-

Me dirijo presurosa a mi sala común, cruzándome con gente que me ignora.

Subo las escaleras que me dirigen a mi cuarto, ¡por fin tengo un cuarto para mi sola!, me lo dieron por mis buenas notas a principio de éste 7º curso…

Abro la ventana de par en par, dejando que el aire helado se cuele dentro…

Necesito despejarme…

-¿Quién será ése chico misterioso?- suspiro.

-Necesito verlo otra vez…-

* * *

Aplausos... si? no? xD

Da igual, mejor decidlo por reviews!

X3 ...

_Nos leemos!!_

**_**Metamorfosis**_**


	3. Nieve: Un nuevo comienzo

Aquí de nuevo, intentando mejorar lo que se puede capítulo a capítulo...

Gracias por vuestros posts.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 3º:

**"Nieve: Un nuevo comienzo"**

Me levanté temprano, demasiado temprano…

Miré al techo y luego al reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-"Son las 5, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"-

Una pregunta absurda, ya que lo sé muy bien.

-"Maldita sea, ¡es domingo!, ¿mi cabeza no me deja un descanso ni siquiera ahora?"-

Me levanté de la cama, desperezándome de puro placer.

Había tenido un sueño maravilloso con aquel chico misterioso.

-"¡Déjalo ya, pareces una estúpida niña enamorada!"-

Enamorada… que palabra más extraña.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, lo de Krum fue algo pasajero, lo dejé cuando descubrí que tenía menos inteligencia que una piedra.

Dios, como me molestó Ron con eso, siempre fue muy sobreprotector.

Ron… antes tanto y ahora tan poco.

Una lágrima traicionera recorre mi mejilla.

-¡Maldito síndrome premenstrual!-

Me dirijo al baño, después de una buena ducha fría estoy como nueva.

Eso lo solía decir mi padre, -"Papá, mamá…"-

La rabia me invade de nuevo, esos malditos mortífagos los mataron en una de las numerosas redadas que hicieron en el mundo muggle; fue ese el motivo por el que cada vez que salía al campo de batalla me transformaba, dejando paso a un ser que nada tenía de humano, alimentado por el odio y la sed de venganza.

-"Tranquilízate, ¿si?, ya los vengaste"-

Respiro hondo y me miro al espejo.

No me reconozco, ese pelo enmarañado me llega ya hasta la cintura, y mi cara está más delgada, los pómulos altos se resaltan bajo mi piel pálida, dejando atrás todo rastro de niñez.

Mis ojos… siguen igual, pero han perdido esa alegría que los caracterizaba.

El rostro de la soledad, ése es el mío.

Me visto rápidamente, y recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Necesito salir, hace demasiado calor…

Me dirijo hacia la puerta principal y salgo hacia los campos nevados que se extienden alrededor del castillo, todo está silencioso y no hay nadie a la vista, seguro que están durmiendo, listos para organizar algún tipo de fiesta en la que estarán mis "amigos"…

No me he puesto la capa, pero no noto el frío que hace.

Respiro aliviada por fin, los recuerdos ya no me atormentan, parece que la brisa se los llevó consigo.

Noto que alguien me mira y me doy la vuelta:

-Hey, Malfoy, ¿tan temprano y ya estás preparado para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien?-

Me mira con fastidio.

-¿Es que acaso uno no puede andar sin que lo atosiguen? Joder…-

Me sorprendo ante su reacción. Yo pensaba que me iba a contestar con alguno de sus comentarios agudos o, por lo menos, a insultarme.

-Los terrenos son lo suficientemente grandes para que estemos por los menos a 500 metros alejados el uno del otro, asique vete, yo llegué primero-

-Valla, Granger, ¿no me digas? Yo no veo tu nombre escrito por ningún sitio, asique me quedo-

Lo miro con odio, ¿cómo puede ser tan insoportable?...

Me giro y comienzo a andar hacia el lago. Oigo pasos detrás de mí y me vuelvo a girar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-

-Fastidiándote, es que me aburro-

Lo miro, ese comentario sonó tan infantil que me extraña.

Está mirando al suelo, haciendo circulitos en la nieve con el pie.

Me entran ganas de reir, y no me contengo.

-¿De qué te ríes, Granger?-

-De nada, ¡solo es que te traes una pose muy inocente!- Me tapo la boca, ¿por qué he dicho eso? Mierda, mierda…. Tú y tu maldita boca….

Se pone rígido y sigue mirando al suelo, se le dibuja una sonrisa perversa en el rostro y me mira, hay un brillo inquietante en sus ojos.

Se acerca a mí con paso firme, yo retrocedo con cada paso que da hasta que mi espalda choca contra un árbol.

-Maldita sea- mascullo…

No puedo seguir retrocediendo, él se acerca cada vez más, está a menos de un metro de distancia, si levanto el brazo puedo tocarlo…

Da un golpe al tronco del árbol con la mano abierta sobre mi cabeza, provocando que un montón de nieve nos caiga encima.

Lo miro, está cubierto de nieve al igual que yo.

Se ha quedado un poco pasmado, dirige su vista hacia mí.

-¿Qué me miras, Malfoy?-

-Bonito sombrero, Granger-

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, rozando su camiseta por descuido, un escalofrío me recorre.

-"Esta sensación…no, es imposible"-

Toco mi cabeza, tengo un montoncito de nieve que me sacudo rápidamente.

-Ya está- digo

-¿Ya está qué?-

-Ya no tengo sombrero, pero parece que tú si?-

-¿Qué?- Se toca la cabeza, la tiene cubierta de nieve.

Lo miro y me corresponde, y como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, comenzamos a reír.

Me caigo al suelo, no puedo parar.

-Hace tanto que no me reía así…- digo, secándome las lágrimas de la risa.

-Sí, yo también- me dice.

De repente se calla, sabe que no debería haber dicho eso.

Yo no lo presiono, se lo que se siente al no poder hablar con nadie de tus problemas.

Lo miro, su expresión ha cambiado, ahora parece triste.

-Soledad…- murmura.

-Soledad- repito yo.

Levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos, noto algo, una expresión anhelante, como si necesitase a alguien para hablar pero no se atreve.

Me inclino hacia delante y lo miro, siento la ternura invadiéndome al verlo tan solo.

-Somos iguales…- suspiro.

Me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Qu..?-

Le rozo la mejilla y me acerco.

-No tienes por que estar solo,… _Draco_-

Coge la mano que tengo apoyada en su mejilla, pienso que me va a apartar de él, pero la aferra fuertemente y enlaza mis dedos con los suyos.

-Tú tampoco tienes por que estarlo,… _Hermione_-

Acerca su rostro hacia mí, sin separar nuestras manos, está cerca, puedo sentir su aliento cálido,…

-Tú eres él…-

Me calla con un beso dulce, suave, apenas nuestros labios se rozan, pero yo reclamo más.

Enredo mi mano libre en su cabello y aumento la presión de nuestras bocas.

Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido, -"Es él…, es él…"-

Nos separamos ante la falta de aire, apoya su frente contra la mía y me mira.

Me pierdo en sus ojos de tormenta, intentando ver más allá de esa barrera de indiferencia que ha formado durante tanto tiempo. Veo soledad, sufrimientos pasados, pero también veo algo diferente… un brillo cálido.

Me da un corto beso y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Ahora no estamos solos…- dice en un susurro.

-No…-

* * *

Y fueron felices, y comieron perdices! XD

Un final agrupto, lo sé...

En fin... espero que os halla gustado y eso.

Espero reviews bomba y tal, no me pillaréis con la guardia baja! XD

**_**Metamorfosis**_**


End file.
